I Still Remember
by CarEtoDreaM
Summary: It was the cold cruel grasps of death that had taken her beloved away. And now all she can do is sit down, always thinking, always wondering.


CarEtoDreaM

I Still Remember

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

She's careful, she's careful all the time, careful to not give her heart away to somebody ever again. It had happened once before, but just when life for her had felt as if nothing could ever get better, he was taken away from her grasp. It was the cold cruel grasps of death that had taken her beloved away. And now all she can do is sit down, always thinking, always wondering. Wondering about how it might have been if he had still been here, if they had maybe been allowed to get married. How life might have been if the Dark Lord had not taken him away.

Ginny Weasley is sitting now, sitting on her 18 year old mattress -- it's just as old as she is. She's sitting on her bed, holding onto a picture of Harry Potter. It's a muggle picture so the image in it is not waving. The picture was just a random shot that someone had taken -- most likely Hermione -- with out the two of them knowing it at the time. In the picture Ginny is sleeping soundly in Harry's lap, his two arms wrapped possessively around her. A tiniest hint of a smile graces her face, and Harry is smiling while he stares down to look at Ginny's sleeping face.

She is holding onto the picture ever so tightly now, grasping onto it so that her knuckles are white, and had it not been in a frame, it probably would have become crinkled by now. But now her mind is no longer on the picture, it has drifted off into another land where again she is met by images of her and Harry together. They're smiling and laughing in every single one, never ever frowning because there never was a reason to frown.

She is brought back into real life when she hears the bed creak and sag slightly, somebody has come up and sat on her bed. "I don't want to talk to anyone!" She cries out loudly. "I only want to be alone with myself…"

"You don't even want to talk to me?" That voice… it sounds so incredible familiar… She turns around and faces the one that she thought was dead.

She stares at him appalled, silently screaming to nobody in particular as to why anyone would ever play such a cruel joke on her. This fake Harry, it reaches over to grab her arms. Ginny screams loudly, sobbing, "What do you want with me? Let me go! Why are you doing this to me… whoever you are…"

"I'm Harry!" The imposter says to her softly stroking her back lightly with his fingers, so like what Harry used to do when she was in pain, fear, or panic.

"You're not!" She screams back at him, "He died there yesterday, I watched as Voldermort and Harry both screamed the killing curse at the same time, they were _both_ killed! And now you're just some sick person that is trying to break someone's hurt further!"

This person who calls himself Harry tightly grasps onto Ginny, hugging her with all of his might. "I didn't die back there," he is saying to her gently. "The curse didn't kill me Ginny, it didn't kill me. And do you want to know why?" He asks her as he pulls her face up so that she is staring at him.

Ginny shakes her head stubbornly as the tears are cascading down her face, but he continues on anyways. "I didn't die back there Ginny because I had a reason to live, I had a promise to live up to."

Ginny is screaming loudly by now, her voice filled with so much pain. "I _don't_ believe you!!! Whoever you are, get away from me!"

Harry stares at her, pain filling up into his eyes, but he holds tightly onto Ginny's wrists, refusing to let go. "I still remember the first time that I saw you at The Burrow. It was the summer before your first year, you had just come down to breakfast, and when you saw me. You had shrieked and ran right back up the stairs."

He is crying too by now, his face streaked with tears. "And then I remember your first year, when Tom Riddle had taken over you. I still remember when I had saw you down there in the Chamber of Secrets, I didn't realize it at the time yet because I was so incredibly foolish, but my heart was slowly breaking…

"I can still remember the first time that I asked you out. We were both in the common room alone and you were in your sixth year, I in my seventh. We were just sitting there, and you were reading a book. I was just staring at you, and then next thing I knew I had just blurted out and asked you if you would go with me to Hogsmeade next weekend and maybe get a drink together… along, without Hermione and Ron."

And even though Harry was sobbing so much, you could see the hint of a smile on his face as he remembered the whole scene out. "I remember how you only stared at me for the longest time, and I was so scared that you were going to say no. But then you had thrown your arms around me, and at that moment I had felt like the luckiest guy in the world to have somebody as beautiful and wonderful as you hugging me."

Ginny finally stopped struggling in Harry's arms. She looked up at him deep inside his eyes and kissed him. She was struck with the familiarity as her mouth explored his mouth. When she finally released him, there was a small, tiny smile that lit up her features.

"Don't you _ever_ think of scaring me like that again Harry Potter!"

And that was all the answer that Harry needed, he stood up with Ginny still clinging onto him and twirled her around in quick circle. "I wouldn't ever dream of it," he replied back to her before sealing the deal with a kiss.

* * *

A/N: Please review, love it, hate it, or just okay with it?

For those of you who are reading Repeat To Me What You Said Again?! Next chapter up in two weeks at most, I promise this time! You Were Supposed to Help Me, give me just **one** more week on that one, no longer I promise.


End file.
